


Lover

by bakuwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Morning Cuddles, Sharing Clothes, Slow Dancing, domestic IwaOi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuwrites/pseuds/bakuwrites
Summary: This was just part of their daily routine but don’t get them wrong, their married life was not always a bed of roses, they tease and fight, and sometimes it’ll take them days to reconcile. But despite knowing all of that, there’s something delicate on this epoch, Tooru still feels the same.Happy and contented with Hajime.
Relationships: IwaOi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for my domestic!iwaoi & slow dancing prompt agenda. you can listen to Taylor Swifts' Lover while reading this. enjoy! :)

Three years passed since his lover put a wedding band on his ring finger. Three years passed since Tooru wakes up with nothing but warmth and tenderness every morning. Three years passed since he was _happy and contented,_ two unembellished words but embedded with deeper meaning, that is for Oikawa Tooru.

It’s Sunday morning, which means it’s a free day for the love birds. Free day? Hm, it’s more like a cuddle day for them.

Tooru’s morning duties start by staring at the man beside him, examining every detail of his husband’s face, as if it was the last time he’s going to laid eyes on him.

“Why do you always frown while sleeping?” Tooru whispered, slowly brushing up Hajime’s hair, his lips found its way into his husband’s forehead. And in an instant, Hajime is now peacefully sleeping. Tooru's forehead kisses are like a magic spell, making Hajime's worries vanish in a flash.

Tooru wears his husband’s polo, carefully walking out from their room. Their house was not that big, it’s a one storey apartment, letting Tooru reach the kitchen in no time.

When Hajime started working, the brunette makes it a hobby of learning how to cook and try new recipes using his free time. Reducing the chores of his husband and letting him rest when he has a chance.

Putting out the ingredients he bought yesterday, he’s making a homemade pancake for their breakfast. He gets his recipe notebook and started doing the procedures.

 _“In a small bowl, combine flour, sugar, baking powder, and salt. Combine egg, milk, and 'i' shortening; stir into dry ingredients just until moistened.”_ Tooru continue in reading and following his notes. 

Hajime wakes up with the sweet smell coming from the kitchen. Out of nowhere, a ghost of a smile run on his lips, thinking about Tooru making him breakfast never fails to boost his mood. He walks straight to the kitchen, finding out Tooru wearing his white polo. Hajime advances toward his husband, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and resting his chin on Tooru’s shoulder.

“You look gorgeous on my clothes,” he teases, putting his head on the crook of Tooru’s neck, sniffing the excess of milk soap scent.

“Haj, stop it, it tickles me,” the brunette mumbles, closing the gap between his head and neck, stopping his husband from smelling him.

Hajime shrugged what his husband said and continue what he was doing, “Hmmm, why would I stop when you smell like a baby?” he responded.

The brunette shakes his head and kept quiet for a while, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop him from smiling. 

“We can cuddle later, food first,” he uttered sweetly, lifting his eyebrows up and down, and without a second thought, Hajime did as he says.

“I made pancakes today. I hope you like it!” Tooru giggles, he always feels butterflies on his stomach whenever he makes a new recipe.

Hajime looks at him, excitedly decorating his pancakes, he huffed, “Just looking at it made me full already.” He keeps teasing his husband, ended up earning a glare from the latter.

“Taste it already~,” the brunette keeps pleading, lips puckered into a pout. 

When Hajime took the first bite, he didn’t smile like he always did before, and that’s enough to make Tooru feel like an abandoned cat on the streets.

“Does it taste bad that you can’t even utter a word?” he asked, Hajime felt a distinct trace of disappointment by the way Tooru speak. 

Hajime is just trying to pull a prank on his husband but he didn’t know the other will take it seriously this time. Regrets flowing on his mind, his heart clenches seeing his husband dejected by his own doing.

 _“Well, that was a wrong move, Hajime,”_ he murmured, biting his lower lip while looking at Tooru, sluggishly playing his food.

The black-haired guy stands up, gets his phone, and starts playing a song, trying to make it up on the silly prank he made.

“Can we dance?” Hajime asked, hoping that Tooru will go with the flow. Unfortunately, the latter was too sad to stand up. Hajime reaches Tooru’s hand, helping him to lift his body and dance slowly with him.

_We could leave the Christmas'i' lights up 'til January. This is our place; we make the rules._

Tooru let himself picked up by Hajime. His husband puts his hands around his neck, while Hajime’s arms find its way onto Tooru’s waist.

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear. Have I known you for twenty seconds or twenty years?_

Hajime initiates the dance, slowly swaying both of their body, locking his eyes with the man in front of him. “Sorry, I’m just teasing you. Your food is always delicious.” Hajime explains, waiting for Tooru to say something.

_Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

“Stupid Hajime,” the brunette whines, tears flowing down on his cheeks, but he felt relieved. He let his head and hands rest on Hajime’s chest, letting the rhythm control their movements.

_And ah, take me out, and take me home. You're my, my, my, my lover._

The couple didn't utter a word for a while, not bothered by the noise of the crickets in silence because for them, being on each other’s arms was dreamy and soothing, the feeling of being able to witness the sunset on the beach, their hearts are full.

_We could let our friends crash in the living room. This is our place; we make the call._

Hajime cups Tooru’s face, “I love you, my Tooru.”

The unexpected I love you’s of Hajime pulls the strings of Tooru’s heart. A ghost of a smile landed on his lips, looking at Hajime with eyes filled with love and affection, “I love you too, Hajime.”

_And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you. I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all._

Hajime took Tooru’s hand up in the air, making him turn around. Now, Tooru’s back facing him, he set his head on the latter’s shoulder, unceasingly swaying both their bodies side by side.

_Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

Tooru maneuvered back to his position, making a coy smile before leaning towards Hajime, giving him a peck kiss on the lips.

_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever). You're my, my, my, my lover._

Hajime put his hands around Tooru’s neck in return, holding him tight as their kiss continued.

This was just part of their daily routine but don’t get them wrong, their married life was not always a bed of roses, they tease and fight, and sometimes it’ll take them days to reconcile. But despite knowing all of that, there’s something delicate on this epoch, Tooru still feels the same. _Happy and contented with Hajime._

**Author's Note:**

> if you find it cute and soft please hit the kudos and leave a comment! thank you for reading! ily xx


End file.
